Tragedy
by Samantha Jane Hardy
Summary: Sequel to Accidental Love. Samantha impaitently awaits Matt's return home when she receives an urgent call. Can Samantha survive the loss of her loved one?
1. Awaken in the Night

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 1: Awaken in the Night  
  
So far, life was bliss. Matt proved to be the love of her life. Even through the bad times, he was sure to show his affection for Samantha. The transition from an everyday normal person to the love interest of one of the WWE's most beloved superstars had been difficult. Every day there had been death threats and no matter how many times she tried to change her phone number, the calls from frantic fans wanting to know all about Matt and her relationship with him never ceased. She was used to it now, and nonchalantly shrugged them off. Mr. MacMahon was quick to make her feel safe, even if it was her own paranoia getting the best of her. She was grateful for the new family she had through the WWE. They had become so much more than friends and she was proud to know each of them.  
  
Matt was on the road again, touring Eastern Europe. It had been a long two weeks, but he was finally on his way home. Samantha missed him something awful. Breaking from their tradition, Samantha was fast asleep. Had this been any other trip, she would have prepared a lavish dinner, accompanied by a great bottle of wine, candlelight, and her in his favorite dress. She loved doing this for him. In truth, it was as much for her as Matt. She was glad he liked the romance of it all. Once she had met him at the baggage claim area; they pretended they didn't know one another. He liked the idea of being impulsive; meeting a stranger he had an instant connection with and acting on it. Samantha felt the thrill of the experience as well and often fantasized about that night. Matt wasn't due home until 5am. Samantha had wanted to be awake when he got there, but she gave in to her exhaustion sometime after 2am.  
  
In the distance, Samantha could her a phone ringing. Gradually, the ringing got louder until her arm shot from beneath the comforter, grasping for the phone. She brought the phone back to her ear, still not sure if she was dreaming. "Hello?" she asked, sleep apparent in her voice.  
  
"Sam? Are you awake?" A woman asked.  
  
"Kelly?" She asked, recognizing the voice on the line.  
  
"Samantha, something's happened. Can I come over?" Kelly asked quickly. She seemed out of breath.  
  
Samantha was beginning to wake up and was trying to understand what Kelly was saying. "Wait a sec. Is everything alright? What's happened?" She pushed the covers off of her head and opened her eyes. The room black, Samantha figured it must still be early - 2 or 3 in the morning. She threw her left arm across the bed and sighed with relief when she felt nothing, realizing Matt wasn't home yet.  
  
"Sam, I really need to come over." Kelly insisted.  
  
"Sure. I'll just go unlock the door and start some coffee. Come on over."  
  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye."  
  
Samantha placed the phone back on the receiver. She lay in her bed for a moment longer, trying to think of what could be wrong with Kelly. She had never known Kelly to be so distressed. Samantha wondered if Kelly and Matt were having another of their spats. She wouldn't be surprised, especially since Jeff was home these days. Having left the WWE, he had engaged in a quest of self-discovery. Samantha encouraged him, but knew Jeff was straining Kelly's patience more and more.  
  
Finally, Samantha forced herself to sit up. She threw the rest of the covers aside and moved to stand. The chill of the hardwood floors in her bedroom sent a shiver through her body. She had always wondered about that - why hardwood never retained the warmth of the day. As her body adjusted to the briskness beneath her feet, her body wanted to groan as if to say it hadn't gotten the necessary rest. She felt twinges of pain occasionally. Jeff had been training her as of late. Matt had always wanted Samantha to valet for his matches, but she refused. Samantha didn't want to be useless eye candy, after that Matt dropped the subject but Samantha had been intrigued. Being a Diva would give her more opportunities to be with Matt and she couldn't totally dismiss the idea. Jeff's training was to be a secret for a while, a surprise she was sure Matt would love.  
  
Samantha grabbed her robe at the foot of her bed. The fabric swept across her body as she put it on. Still half asleep, Samantha moved through the house, her feet scuffing along the floorboards. She continued down the main staircase and across the front hall. She flipped the deadlock on the front door and opened it slightly. A stream of light poured in from the street and shone against the oriental rug. 


	2. The Unexpected

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 2: The Unexpected  
  
Samantha walked through the downstairs rooms towards the kitchen. In the doorway she stopped for a moment, her arm reaching around the doorjamb, searching for the light switch. Her hand found the switch and she sharply turned her head to the side the blaring force of the light too much for her eyes to handle. They had become too accustomed to the darkness. Slowly Samantha opened her eyes and moved across the room. On the counter, she turned on the coffee maker and thanked God she had remembered to get a new coffee filter ready before she had gone upstairs last night. She stood leaning against the counter before her, arms sprawled out over the countertop and her head resting against their warmth. Given enough time, Samantha could fall asleep standing here. The burning sensation in her eyes was an ever-present reminder that she should be in bed. Samantha heard the front door, followed by footsteps against the floorboards. She lifted herself up and decided she could wait no longer for coffee. She reached above the counter to open the cupboard.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked without bothering to turn around.  
  
Kelly had stopped in the doorway, not wanting to frighten Samantha. "Yeah, I could use some. Jeff will probably want some too. He's right behind me." She said as she started for the table set in the middle of Samantha's kitchen.  
  
The sound of the front door closing could be heard. Jeff dragged himself into the kitchen as Samantha finished pouring the coffee. She turned and placed the cups on the table, one before each of them. She moved to the refrigerator, grabbed the cream, and brought it back to the table with her. She sat in her usual place at the head of her table. The three of them prepared their coffee to their own liking. A few moments later, they were finishing their cups, not a word said between them. Samantha got up from the table and took her cup to the sink. She was rinsing her cup when Kelly spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you so early this morning, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." Kelly began.  
  
"It's not a problem. You guys are welcome anytime, you know that." Samantha responded.  
  
Kelly paused, not sure how to continue. Jeff wrapped his arm around her. "Mr. MacMahon called Jeff. Because he and Matt are brothers and so close, he thought Jeff should be the first to know." Tears had started to well up in Kelly's eyes and her chin was quivering as her emotions took hold of her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Sam." Jeff squeezed Kelly closer to him.  
  
Samantha set her coffee cup on the bottom of the sink, but she hadn't turned off the water yet. She stared straight ahead of her, into the distance beyond. She was trying to understand what Kelly was saying, images flashed through her mind too quick for her consciousness to grasp at them. "What happened? What are you saying?" Samantha asked placidly.  
  
"Matt. The plane. They don't know exactly what happened. Sam, I don't know what to say." Kelly tried to explain.  
  
"Kelly, what happened?" Samantha almost demanded, turning to face her. She heard the words Kelly was saying and she knew her mind had already pieced it together, but Samantha was unwilling to let it sink in until she heard those words she feared most.  
  
"Sam, they plane went down. There were no survivors. Matt's gone." Jeff said, looking up at her, studying her face for a reaction, his arm still around Kelly who now sat with her face in her arms atop the table.  
  
Without warning, tears streamed down Samantha's face with a quickness Jeff had never before witnessed. Her legs gave out and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Her body contorted itself as she thrashed about and tried to scream towards the heavens. Her mouth opened wide and she wanted to cry out, but no sound came. Her body was so racked with emotion that her muscles shook. Samantha could feel her esophagus swelling to a close in her neck and gasped wildly for air.  
  
Jeff moved from the table, towards Samantha. He sat next to her on the cold floor. He put his arms around her, and held her close to him, placing her head on his chest. He gently smoothed her hair and squeezed her to him as much as he could, hoping to calm and comfort Samantha. Jeff wasn't sure what to expect when he and Kelly drove over. He knew Matt loved Samantha more than he had ever cared for anyone and he knew that in her heart Samantha loved him too. Jeff wasn't prepared for her reaction. For the first time, he realized just how fragile Samantha was. She always made it point to prove she was not some helpless little girl and would take on anyone who treated her like a delicate flower. She had made her own way in the world and was extremely hesitant to accept help from others. It broke his heart to see her like this.  
  
Jeff himself was still denying the facts. He didn't want everyone to see his pain; he couldn't even face it. Now he was glad for this lack of emotion on his part. Samantha needed to get through this difficult time, and he wanted to be there for her. In a way, it was the least he could do for his brother. And after all, Samantha was family. Jeff knew only one thing for sure; it would be a long road for Samantha, and he would be there every step of the way. Jeff was rocking them back and forth, and Samantha had begun to slow her breathing. Her body shook against his, her crying still uncontrollable.  
  
Samantha was trying to regain some amount of composure. She hated to let her emotions overwhelm her, the vulnerability of allowing Kelly and Jeff to see her in this state. In her mind, she kept thinking this was all some kind of cruel joke and Matt would walk through the door at any moment, saying he had taken an earlier flight. It was all a mistake. She imagined Matt coming through the kitchen doorway to her, picking her up from her heap on the floor, promising he would never let her go. She curled her arms his body, feeling his warmth on her cheek. She closed her eyes and allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips. Her arms squeezed tighter about him. She leaned up and planted a slow, gentle, thankful kiss upon his lips and she swore it was Matt. Their lips lingered on each other's breath for a moment before Samantha slowly opened her teary eyes and rested her head against his chest once more.  
  
Jeff stared back at Samantha for a moment longer, unable to believe what had just happened. It was obvious she had been thinking of Matt, he tried to tell himself. He turned his head quickly to glance at Kelly who was still crying, head down in her arms across the table. He was grateful Kelly hadn't seen anything. He didn't want her to be hurt over a mistake made in grief. Jeff rested his head on Samantha's and stared into the distance, trying not to think about anything lest his emotions get the best of him. 


	3. Jealousy Stirs

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 3: Jealousy Stirs  
  
Jeff and Kelly hadn't left Samantha's house all morning. Samantha and Kelly were sitting in the living room - Samantha staring motionless into the distance, while Kelly stared at her wondering what she could do for her friend. Samantha could hear Jeff's muted voice in the background; he was on the phone she thought but she wasn't really sure. The world around her was a blur of fuzzy images and the static of white noise. She was somewhat aware that the world around her was in motion, however she still could not focus. Samantha wasn't ready to concede that life must go on even without Matt. For five years he had been her entire life, being without him terrified her. She didn't know if she would be able to go on without him.  
  
Jeff stepped into the doorway and looked at Samantha looking so sorrowful. It had taken a lot to get her up from the kitchen floor and move her to the couch in the living room. Though he thought the couch would be much more comfortable for her, Samantha had not permitted herself to relax long enough to sit back on the couch. She sat perched on the edge, only allowing the balls of her feet to rest against the floor as if she were ready to jump up at a moment's notice and run full out. Jeff wanted to hold her to him, squeeze her tightly until all her hurt was gone. His heart yearned to help relieve her pain.  
  
He looked away and caught Kelly's eyes. She had been looking at him quite intently, trying to figure out his expressions. She felt a twinge in her heart and wondered what his thoughts for Samantha were. Kelly realized with a start the feelings stirring in her mind and brought her hands to her face abruptly, ashamed that such thoughts could surface at a time like this, when Samantha needed their support more than ever and Jeff was stepping up to console her. Besides, Jeff had never given her any cause for doubt she thought to herself, trying to push her feelings far into the depths.  
  
Kelly stood up and started for the kitchen. She didn't want Jeff to question her behavior; she was too embarrassed. He wouldn't understand anyways - she didn't even understand it. She could use some more caffeine she thought, trying to give her any excuse to leave their presence. She kissed Jeff gently on his cheek as she passed him in the doorway and continued toward the kitchen.  
  
Jeff looked after Kelly. He wondered how she was handling all this. She seemed to be all right, but he could swear he had seen a look of terror flash across her face a moment ago. He was there for her if she needed him; she knew that. He had always made sure Kelly knew she could be open with him. And maybe she wasn't all right, just putting on a brave face for her friend. He smiled slightly at this though. It made him love her all the more. Jeff looked back into the living room and a stream of sunlight caught his eye as the sun began to rise in the horizon and broke through the curtains. He could hear Samantha mumbling softly under her breath. He moved around the couch and sat beside her. As he got closer to her, Samantha's words became clear to him.  
  
"It can't be, it's not true. Matt is fine. It's all one big mistake. This can't be happening." The words poured out of her at a frantic pace.  
  
Jeff stared at her soft face in the new day's light. Her skin seemed to glow, and her tears left a glistening sparkle upon her face. The corners of her mouth were down-turned and her chin quivered slightly, marring her otherwise beautiful features. Her mind must be going a mile a minute he thought. Amazing, he thought, how gorgeous she was even now. Jeff moved closer beside Samantha on the couch, put his arm around her body and pulled her to him. Her voice grew louder and she began thrashing her arms about, fighting him as hard as she could. She gave in to her tears completely now. Jeff wanted to cry with her. But he continued to pull her close to him, squeezing her tightly with all his strength, whispering against her body that everything would be okay and to just give in and let it all out.  
  
Gradually, Samantha stopped pushing Jeff and allowed him to hold her. Her body gave out and she succumbed to the release. Tears flowed down her face and her body shuddered as she struggled to breath. Jeff kissed her forehead and began rocking, hoping to calm her. Kelly had come back from the kitchen when she hear Samantha yelling, and stood motionless in the doorway, eyes fixed on the two of them. She began to cry for her friend and all the pain she must be feeling. The caring Jeff exhibited touched her heart. She knew he must be hurting too, but his first priority was Samantha. And somewhere in the depths was a twinge of jealousy. She tried to ignore that know in her stomach that told her she should be the one in his arms. 


	4. A Visit from Mr MacMahon

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 4: A Visit from Mr. MacMahon  
  
As the hours passed, Samantha's house became a hot bed of activity; the phone rang nonstop and her home was now filled with friends and neighbors who had heard the news and wanted to offer their condolences and support. Samantha was still in a daze; her mind had blocked out the world around her.  
  
People had long ago stopped talking to her, realizing she would not acknowledge them. It was not that she meant to be rude. She simply couldn't accept what they had to say. She was determined to keep Matt with her as long as possible. She knew that she must accept his absence, but her heart was not ready to embrace the reality. All these years, Samantha had been terrified that he would suffer some severely debilitating injury in the ring. She spent so much time tying herself into knots as she winded through every match. A plane crash was the furthest thing from her mind.  
  
Jeff was wondering about the house, greeting people, occasionally stopping into the living room to check on Samantha. There was a knock at the front door. Jeff moved through the foyer and opened the door.  
  
Mr. MacMahon greeted him, his face drawn and emotionless. "Jeff, I'm so sorry." He said as he embraced Jeff.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Vince." Jeff responded as they broke apart.  
  
"How are you holding up, son?"  
  
"A lot better than Sam. She's taking it a lot harder than I thought she would."  
  
"How is she?" Mr. MacMahon asked, his concern obvious in his voice.  
  
Jeff peeked into the living room. Whispering low, "Not so good. She's cut herself completely off. She hasn't spoken for some time now. I'm honestly worried about her and I don't really know what to do now."  
  
"Do you mind if I try talking to her?" Mr. MacMahon asked.  
  
"Sure, please, go ahead. Can I get you anything, coffee?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, a cup of coffee would be great. Black, please."  
  
Jeff turned and stated for the kitchen, leaving Mr. MacMahon in the foyer, looking in on Samantha. He moved into the living room, around the couch and seated himself on the coffee table before Samantha. She continued to stare off into the distance without making not of his presence.  
  
"Samantha?" Mr. MacMahon said, trying to get her attention.  
  
Samantha's expression did not change. She was still deep in thought.  
  
"Sam?" He asked again, this time placing his hand on hers.  
  
Samantha glanced over at him, not realizing who was in front of her at first. After a moment, a brief smile crossed her lips. "Mr. MacMahon. Hello. How are you? What brings you all this way?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to the day's events.  
  
Mr. MacMahon smiled brightly; glad to see the momentary change in her. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing?"  
  
The kindness he displayed with her was something few had the privilege to witness. The sentiment caused tears to well in her eyes again. She choked them back as she spoke. "I'm fine. Everything's okay."  
  
"Darling, I am so sorry. Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Thank you, but there is nothing for you to be sorry for. Nothing has happened." Samantha lowered her head and focused on the carpet beneath her feet.  
  
Mr. MacMahon brought his hand to her face and gently brushed across her cheek. "So strong." He whispered low. "If you need anything, promise you'll let me know."  
  
"Sure." She said, keeping her head down.  
  
Mr. MacMahon sighed as he looked up, noticing Jeff standing in the foyer holding a coffee cup. Mr. MacMahon lightly ribbed Samantha's shoulder as he got up from the coffee table and walked to meet Jeff in the foyer.  
  
Jeff offered the cup to Mr. MacMahon. Mr. MacMahon took the cup from him and motioned for them to move into the dining room. Mr. MacMahon glanced about the room and remarked on Samantha's taste. He had always known she was a high-class girl and was impressed with the way she had decorated the dining room. The room was decorated in a very traditional manner and one could tell it was actively used as a formal dining room, quite different from the sparsely furnished, unused room that had been in Matt's bachelor pad.  
  
"Jeff, I can see why you would be worried. She doesn't seem to be doing too well at all." Mr. MacMahon started.  
  
"Did she talk to you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, a little. She refuses to ack . . ."  
  
"Acknowledge he's gone?" Jeff finished for him.  
  
Mr. MacMahon looked away from him.  
  
"Vince, it's fine. You're right, she hasn't. I don't think I have either. I'm sure I'll have a breakdown later, but I want to make sure she gets through this. The news hit her hard."  
  
"You're a good friend, Jeff." Mr. MacMahon placed his arm around Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Kelly, Dad and I are her only family now. She needs us."  
  
"And how is Kelly?"  
  
"She's okay. She's worried sick about Sam, but she's holding it together. I know she wishes she could do more."  
  
"If there is anything you need, just let me know. Jeff, I want to tell you something. Matt and I have been doing a lot of talking . . . about bringing you back in to the company. If you were interested, we'd love to have you. You don't have to answer now. Think about it. Take as much time as you need. There will always be a spot open for you."  
  
"Thank you, Vince. I appreciate you thinking of me." Jeff was blown away by his offer. Life in the WWE had been difficult without Matt. He had lost his focus and in the end, he left. The time off had given him a chance to find his center and realize how much he truly loved wrestling.  
  
"Well Jeff, I had better get going."  
  
"Thank you for stopping by. I know Sam was glad to see you." Jeff took the coffee cup from Mr. MacMahon as they headed through the foyer to the front door. 


	5. Letting Go

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 5: Letting Go  
  
The day had slowly dwindled by and dusk fell upon the small borough. Standing at the front door, escorting the last group of friends out of the house, Jeff paused to gaze upon the leaf-littered streets. He wondered at the magnificence of the sight, the scene was straight off one of those 35¢ postcards you find in all the tourist shops lining the airport terminals. The street seemed to have a glow to it as the last of the light left the sky. The trees had already begun to loose their leaves, but were not completely bare yet. He loved this time of year. It was the beginning of an end - true, but he found fall in New England glorious. It brought a warmth and beauty to everything. The leaves rustled along the concrete as a gentle breeze rolled by. Jeff closed his eyes and welcomed the chill that ran through him as he felt the cold air sweep across his body through the screen door. The street lamps flickered on, hesitantly. He was glad the day was drawing to a close. It had been a long, difficult day. Jeff hoped the coming days would be easier on them all.  
  
Kelly came up behind him, rested her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Honey, I'm headed home. I'm going to take a bath, grab some clothes and I'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, bringing her hands to his mouth to kiss them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. That is, if you don't mind. There's nothing I can do here. One of us should stay with her though. I figure we should stay over. I don't think Sam should be alone tonight."  
  
"I thought we'd drive down to Dad's tomorrow. I think it would do us all some good."  
  
"That's a great idea. I know it would do your Dad's heart good to see you. I'll pack a few things for you while I'm at the house." Kelly continued as she tightened her arms about him. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Jeff turned to face Kelly. He kissed her passionately and grasped her in his arms. He was almost afraid to let her go. Timidly, he released her. His eyes followed her as she moved out the door and down the path. She got into the car, backed out of the driveway, drove down the street and around the corner.  
  
When Kelly's car was out of sight, Jeff moved through the downstairs, looking for stray cups the days guests may have left behind, littering the strict organization Samantha's house adhered to. When Jeff first visited Samantha and Matt here years ago, he found the neatness a bit unnerving. Samantha had a place for everything and nothing was ever out of place. Matt had always been the same way, and it often irritated him. With Samantha though, Jeff respected it was her way of doing things, and eventually grew accustomed to it. As he entered the kitchen and looked into the sink, he noticed the drying rack was full of coffee cups. Kelly must have made quick work of them before she left, he thought.  
  
Dragging his tired body, he made his way back into the living room to check on Samantha once again. As he approached, Samantha turned her head and smiled weakly to him. Her face was drawn and showed signs of exhaustion. He wondered at how she had stayed awake all these hours. How tired she must be. She had not moved from her spot on the couch all day, save for the hour she had taken this morning to shower and change when people first began arriving. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from all the tears she could not hold back even now. The brief smile that crossed her lips in that moment made his heart sing. It was a sign that the strong-willed woman he had always known her to be was still there, struggling to break through.  
  
As he walked around the couch and took a seat beside her, Samantha's eyes followed him. As his body descended and relaxed into the couch, Jeff let out an exhausted sigh. "How are you doing Sam?" He asked as he brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing them, hoping to relieve some of the sting. His eyes were dry and it was painful just to blink. What he really needed, what they both needed, was sleep.  
  
"Thank you, for everything Jeff." Samantha said, speaking softly, almost inaudibly. "I know all of this is hard for you. I don't know how you manage to keep it together. Matt would be proud." Tears welled in her deep brown eyes again and again she was unable to keep them from falling down her face.  
  
Jeff stared at her as she tried to maintain some semblance of composure. Finally, he embraced her and pulled her close to himself. For the first time since her collapse that morning, Samantha allowed her body to relax. She allowed him to hug her tightly to him; she welcomed it. And now, instead of fighting against the influx of emotions that overwhelmed her, Samantha allowed it to overtake her as she clung to Jeff's strong arms willing him to hold her more tightly. 


	6. A Sleepless Night

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 6: A Sleepless Night  
  
The rest of the night had been quiet. Jeff found the calm eerie; He hadn't expected it. Didn't the whole know his brother was dead? In a pair of sweatpants, Jeff laid atop the covers. There was a chill in the room, but he was invigorated by it. His arms laid crossed above his head across the pillow, exposing the length of his torso to the briskness. Occasionally, a breeze from the open window across the room would whisper across his bare chest and send goose bumps running down his body.  
  
Beside him a sigh broke through the night symphony of rustling leaves, chirping crickets and the hum of the electric lamps that lined the street. He turned his head slightly to see that Kelly was fast asleep beside him. His head moved back to its original position and he gazed once again at the ceiling above him. Kelly's emotions had been drained today. She was so exhausted when they finally lay upon the bed; she had fallen asleep in mere minutes. However, Jeff could not relax is mind. He wondered at the day's events. It was as if he was playing the whole day over in his head. Some moments slowed down and he could picture every minute detail of the room's surroundings, every inflection in each sentence, the feel of every touch. When the phone rang early that morning, even before he picked up the receiver, Jeff had known that he would remember this day always.  
  
He looked toward the door to the hallway. Samantha's room was down the hall. He wondered if sleep had found her yet. She needed it desperately. His heart feared for her well being. The last hour had been better; she had spoken, even smiled a bit. It was nowhere near the upbeat, strong-willed woman he knew her to be, but at least it was something - a step in the right direction. A flash of anger flowed through him. How could Matt leave her like this? Didn't he know it would tear her apart? As quickly as the anger came it dissipated. If Matt had any control, he would walk through the door right now. Jeff knew that to be true. Matt hated to see people upset and his family was so important to him. Samantha was his everything. The idea that Matt would intentionally harm any of them was bogus.  
  
Jeff heard footsteps scuffing along the floorboards outside the door. Samantha must be up. Jeff slowly rose from the bed and crept across the room. Carefully he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Peeking back at the bed as he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him, hoping not to wake Kelly. Jeff caught sight of Samantha moving down the stairs as he closed the bedroom door. He followed quietly behind, down the stairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Samantha was standing before the refrigerator with the door open wide.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Jeff asked as he approached the kitchen table.  
  
"Not really, only a few minutes at a time. You?"  
  
"No, everything's too quiet. My mind is racing." Jeff pulled out a chair and sat.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Samantha asked as she took a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.  
  
"No, I'm good. Thanks." He replied.  
  
Samantha poured herself a glass and returned the carton to the refrigerator.  
  
Realizing this was the most Samantha had spoken in the last 24 hours; Jeff took advantage "How are you feeling?"  
  
Samantha was quiet as she moved to the table, pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. She let out a deep sigh, looking for words. "I just can't believe what's happened. I'm still expecting to see him any moment. Every time I rolled over in our bed and felt the emptiness where he would be . . . " Samantha paused, heaving sighs, trying to avoid the emotional outburst she could sense approaching.  
  
Jeff reached across the table, placing his hand over hers, gently squeezing to show his support.  
  
When she had calmed herself, Samantha began again. "I miss him, Jeff."  
  
"I know, Sam. I miss him too." Jeff conceded softly, almost a whisper.  
  
Samantha saw the grief in his face now. "Oh God, Jeff. I'm so sorry." Tears welled in her eyes as guilt overcame her. "He was your brother and here you are taking care of me. How could I be so selfish?"  
  
"Sam, listen to me. You do not feel badly. You needed that time to be able to move past it. I don't want you worrying about me. I'm fine." He said with a stern tone, attempting to reassure her. The both of them sat in silence. Jeff was the first to speak. "I think we could use a change of scenery. Kelly and I are driving down to Dad's. Say you'll come with us."  
  
"I don't know about that. I'm not sure I'm up to it." Samantha answered.  
  
"I know Dad wants to see you. I thought maybe we could have a memorial service for Matt at Mom's grave." Jeff continued, hoping to persuade her.  
  
Finally, Samantha agreed. "That would be nice. Matt would like that." She replied, smiling softly at him. 


	7. Lost in Thought

Author's Note: I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy, nor am I in any way affiliated with Titan Entertainment, WWE, or any of its subsidiaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
TRAGEDY  
  
Chapter 7: Lost in thought  
  
The early morning hours dragged past and now the sky was graying outside the kitchen as the sun struggled to break onto the horizon. Though they had both been awake these past few hours barely a word was spoken between them. They had scarcely moved, save for the few moments Samantha stole from his sight to begin the coffee. The smell of fresh coffee brewing was beginning to spread throughout the house and had undoubtedly made it up to the second floor. Upstairs Kelly must have turned on the shower in the guest bedroom. Samantha glanced at the ceiling acknowledging the sound of the water as it rushed through the pipes above her.  
  
"Kelly's awake." Jeff commented, stating what was already obvious to Samantha.  
  
Looking back to him for only a second before Samantha rose again from her chair across the large wooden table. She moved to the coffeemaker in the corner and began preparing a cup for herself. "Help yourself to coffee or whatever. I think there's even some Lucky Charms in the cupboard." Samantha started. "I suppose we should get going. It's a long haul to your dad's." She started back towards the table and continued behind Jeff, lightly sweeping her hand across his back as she past him. "I'm headed to the shower. I'll see you in a while."  
  
Jeff's eyes followed after her. The smoothness of her body and the grace of her movements left him in awe. He had always been fascinated by her beauty, but had never quite taken note of it. She was, after all, his brother's girlfriend. His gaze was broken as she disappeared around the corner into the front hallway. For a few seconds his eyes strained as though trying to continue his line of sight through the plastered walls. He shook his head quickly, trying to bring himself back to the reality of the circumstances of the day.  
  
Jeff rose from his seat at the table and followed Samantha's lead. As he approached the top of the stairs he caught a quick glimpse of Samantha as she entered her bedroom. As he continued down the hall, his eyes remained fixed on her doorway, until he was close enough to see she had closed it behind her. Standing next to her door, he looked at it expectantly. He hoped for Samantha to feel his presence from inside the door and welcome him in. His eyes were burning, a side effect from the long night of restlessness. The sensation brought him to his senses and as he brought his hands to his face, he wondered to himself about what was happening. What was he thinking? Suppose Samantha had come to the door and welcomed him into her room, then what? What would he say, do? And what of his girlfriend, Kelly, awaiting his return across the hall? The groan that escaped his lips communicated the sigh in his heart.  
  
Jeff continued down the hallway and into the guest room he and Kelly had stayed in the night before. She turned towards him, noting his return as he walked past her and lay out on the bed. She was fully dressed and stood before a full-length mirror, brushing through her still wet hair. Unlike Jeff, she had no trouble sleeping. The previous day's events had exhausted her and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had not even heard Jeff leave the room in the early hours of the morning. When she had finished brushing through her hair, she moved towards the bed and reached into the overnight bag she had brought back yesterday. She placed the brush in a pocket and turned her attention to Jeff.  
  
"You didn't sleep?" She asked as she sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"No. I know I was tired, but I wasn't able to drift off." He responded, staring at the ceiling, part of himself still lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Timidly, she continued. "Have you seen Sam yet?"  
  
Jeff didn't answer right away. Kelly could see that he was distracted. She could only guess at what he might be thinking. After a moment, Jeff spoke again. "Huh, oh Sam. Yes, we just sat up most of the night, trying to support one another as best we could. She couldn't sleep either."  
  
Kelly's face lit up with the possibility that she may recognize her friend as she had always known her, the strong-willed, upbeat, optimist that she was. "She spoke then?"  
  
"Not much. I think we both just needed the company. She needed to know that someone was there for her, feeling what she was feeling, hurting." Again, his mind drifted away and he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Kelly saw that there was no point in trying to continue the conversation. A sinking feeling came over her as she thought about how little comfort she was able to bring her friend and now her boyfriend. She opted to go down to the kitchen in search of coffee. As she left the room, Jeff took little note of the void where she had been. 


End file.
